RoboCop: Last Stand 3
Plot Dr. Faxx tries to convince Johnson to give her her job back, or at least let her speak to the board, her persuasion including a sexual solicitation, which Johnson smirkingly turns down. She becomes irate, insisting they'll never take down RoboCop without her help. Johnson is unimpressed. As she's standing there raging, she's approached by the former head of security, Bissette, who says he can get her inside. Faxx agrees. Inside OCP, the upper management is discussing their ambitious plan: a city owned and controlled entirely by a private company, a plan that teeters on ruin because of the Cadillac Heights resistance. Otomo arrives, their hired killer from Kanemitsu, in Japan. Otomo is given his mission: to destroy RoboCop, and is departing, when Bissette and Faxx arrive, Bissette displaying a massive vest of explosives as "leverage" for the secretray, Hildy's, obedience. The exiting Otomo sees this and acts instantly, tearing the detonator from Bissette's hand and disabling Bissette with a brutal punch. Faxx, once again, changes sides, clinging to Otomo, promising she can help with RoboCop. She shows Otomo what she knows, and argues that it's not the machinery Otomo will have to beat, it's Alex Murphy, the traces of him left in the machine. She suggests a plan to get Murphy's attention and throw him off balance—to put innocent people in danger, because this will enrage Murphy and make him reckless. Additionally, she tells Otomo that RoboCop's weakness especially is anyone trying to harm children. Otomo, rigged out in ninja gear, slips through the city night, breaking into a building and planting a bomb, which goes off. The responding fire department is frustrated—their access to the building is blocked by an OCP representative, who tells them on no uncertain terms they are not to respond to this fire because none of the people in this block had paid their fire protection tax. Two of the firefighters are upset and their resistance is met with immediate firing. The standoff is broken when RoboCop shows up, tearing off the door to the fire truck, climbing aboard, and driving it through the OCP barricade, so that the firefighters can do their job. One of the buildings turns out to be where Bertha's mother lives, a decrepit old lady. Bertha's frantic to get in to help her mother, but firefighters hold her back, telling her it's too dangerous. RoboCop asks where she is, and heads into the building to rescue her. He's just retrieved her, dropping her out the window to a waiting group of firefighters, when an attack helicopter shows up, chasing him to the roof. Inside the helicopter is none other than Otomo, who kicks the OCP pilot out of the cockpit, taking control and firing at the running RoboCop. RoboCop grabs one of the copter's skids, and Otomo is unable to shake him, and the helicopter wheels around before crashing into yet another building. RoboCop survives, in a pile of rubble, and a little girl tells him to hurry and get up. Without a family or a home, she has no one to protect her but RoboCop, so he takes her, trying to keep her safe even as OCP ground forces open up on him. Otomo has also survived, and restarts his pursuit, just as a dizzy RoboCop finds Eisner's garage, where he has friends and allies. OCP is hot on his tail, so he asks for the car they've been repairing for him. The little girl comes with him, insisting that if OCP gets her they'd take her to the Attitude Adjustment clinic and she'd rather die. Dying, Murphy says, is pretty bad. She insists she's not leaving and after insisting she fasten her seatbelt, RoboCop punches the accelerator, bursting out of the garage, making a mad dash through the OCP lines. Characters *RoboCop *Bertha Washington *Juliette Faxx *Otomo *Bissette Category:Boom! Comics Category:Comics‏